


Commander Shirogane

by Rosemariedelta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Matt, Crying, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemariedelta/pseuds/Rosemariedelta
Summary: Lotor recruited Shiro while he was a Galran slave and involved him in his coup to over through his father. In retern Lotor has promised to let Shiro govern the Earth and surrounding planets under the umbrella of the Galran empire. However, Shiro's been changed by his time with Lotor and his time in the arena.... How will he treat his old comerads when he sees them again?Self indulgent smut with a tiny bit of plot. Shiro does EVERYBODY cause he deserves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the tiny plot, next comes smut. Does anyone want this? Just curious ;)  
> All my love  
> ~Rose

Lotor smiled from the helm of his father's flagship--no--his flagship watching the galexies he ruled over rush by. He was here. Finally. Zarkon was dead along with Hagar, the old crown. The entirety of the known universe would soon gladly recognize his rule. And all thanks to a very unlikely ally.

"Shirogane!" Lotor suddenly announced, "My truest comerad! Step forward!"

Out of the crowd of Galrans a pale figure emerged. Certainly the only human invited to Lotors inaguration gala, Shiro stood out like a sore thumb, but no one questioned his presence there. Everyone knew the great champion had struck down Zarkon. Some called him the heretic killer, others emporor slayer, but none would dare disrespect the new emporor's right hand.

Shiro forced a slight smile and approched Lotor. His year with the Galra had changed him in a way he couldn't put into words. Somehow he felt their culture had seeped into his veins, especially after Lotor had taken him from the ring and trained him as a general. The combat and the battle strategy he had already known, so Lotor's main focus had been on Shiro acting like a Galran born.... And now he could hardly tell where the act ended. 

But it was necessary! Zarcon was the purest form of evil; he would have destroyed earth and tortured its inhabitants. Friends, family, strangers: that's who Shiro had given up his humanity for. 

Lotor's coup had worked and now Shiro would manage earth and the other outer planets... As long as Lotor kept his word. 

"My friend!" Lotor grabbed hold of Shiro's arm and pulled him from his nealing position. "Victory is ours, yes?"

"It seems that way." Shiro tried to give a charming smile, "My emporor."

"And you have been my most loyal, most valuable pawn. My right hand." Lotors smile turned dangerous. "Will you remain this way always?"

"Yes!" Shiro announced to the crowd. "I will serve you as long as I'm alive. I promise."

Lotor smirked looking over the Galrans so captivated by the seen. "And when you die?"

"It will be..." Shiro thought hard for the proper words to please the cocky boy. "For the glory of your rule. Which will never end." 

"Well done, Shiro." Lotor murmured mostly to himself. "Now I will reward you for your service." The emporor waved for some of his servants. They scurried to him like mice and then retreated in different directions. "The first of your gifts is our first non-Galran army division, which I give to your comand!"

The crowd cheered for the gift and Shiro bowed low in thanks as was the custom. However, he wasn't sure he was thankful for the army. They were new and undisciplined; a recent invention of Lotor's to increase non-Galran patriotism. However, Shiro would bear that burden as long as he was given the gift of Earth he so desperately wanted.

"The second gift is Hexaba, the skilled daughter of commander ____ who will act as your second in command." One of Lotors servants brought forward a young Galran with deep indigo skin and long violet hair. The girl nodded to Shiro her mouth set in a firm line. "She is wise and talented in battle and will serve you well!"

The crowd cheered louder and Shiro bowed again. Hopefully Hexaba and him could be good allys, though he worried she might dispise him as many Galrans did. 

"The third gift!" shouted Lotor, clearly loving his own theatrics, "Is your own battle ship which docks on Ranis... And Ranis itself is your forth gift!"

The crowd when truely wild at hearing Shiro would be given a planet, but Ranis was not the planet Shiro desired. He bowed.

"Now comerad.. The fith gift is the one you've been waiting for." Lotor smirked at him and Shiro felt his muscles tighten. "Shiro will oversee and govern his home world of Earth and the entire Caltian outer shell for the glory of the Galran Empire!"

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. Earth... He could protect humanity and any other race near the blue planet. Lotor had not mentioned that the Earth had not handed over its surender yet, but that could wait. After all, there was no way a tiny speck like Earth could stand against the Galran empire, even if it was the best speck in the known universe.

Shiro hadn't noticed, but the crowd must have truly exploded at this news, given that they were still cheering loudly. He quickly bowed and murmured a genuine thank you, though he doubted Lotor could hear it. 

Lotor had to make an effort to calm the crowd down which seemed to mildly annoy the ruler. However, as soon as silence returned Lotors annoyence melted away replaced by mirth. "But I must admit...." the emporor began "I have saved the gift you will like best... For last Shiro."

The gift he would like best? But that was Earth of course. Shiro felt a cool sensation travel up his back. This... This couldn't be some trap could it? Lotor wouldn't do this to Shiro. Not after Shiro had killed do many and proven himself time and time again. But, unpreictable moves by Lotor were not kind ones in Shiro's experience.

"The gift is however... A private one." The crowed growned at their ruler's announcement. "So if you will follow me champion Shirogane?" Lotor's footsteps echoed on the smooth flooring as he left the helm of the warship through a side door opened by his servents. 

Shiro tensed up and followed the ruler slowly. He hoped against hope that this was the end to all he had worked so hard for. His mind strayed to his family: Keith and Proffesor Holt and... Matt. God, Matt. He was going to save them all as soon as Lotor ruled... But now....

Hexaba fell into step behind Shiro, and the door closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. Mind the dub-con tag and have fun

Shiro followed Lotor down the wide halls of the flagship, his anticipation growing with every step. Did Lotor planed to kill him? But that wouldn't make any sense. If Lotor wanted Shiro dead it would have been more convenient to orchestrate his demise durring the coup, and frame Shiro as a maryter for the cause. 

The next idea Shiro's brain conjured, was that Lotor planned to have Shiro's mind or body altered by Galran science even more than it already was. He looked down to his metallic arm and held his breath for a moment considering wether or not to bolt for an escape pod. His new arm was useful, he had to admit it, but it also made his stomach turn and his head ache. Losing another piece of himself might drive him mad.

But, he decided, for Earth and for everyone he would stand that. What he wasn't certain he could handle was a mind alteration, as the galran scientists called it. He had gone through it only once before, and he swore he'd die before he went through it again.

The surgeons had strapped him to a table just like usual, but then... Lights with horrible sounds and colors that tasted aweful assulted his sences. He opened doors into his mind and dived in an ocean of dear memories only for them to dry up around him. The roots of his soul rotted from the ground up, and things had crawled around in his brain and switched spots. He knew he had changed when he awoke later but could not determine in what way. That was the scariest part, not knowing what aspect of himself the Galra had thrown away and replaced. 

He shook himself out of his mind, as Lotor entered an air lock channel which led them to a different ship. The new ship was less grand but seemed newer to Shiro, and he suddenly remembered his third gift.

"Oh I see you've determined we are aboard your personal vesstle Shirogane." Lotor smirked at the curious light in Shiros eyes. "But admire it later; your final gift awaits you." 

"Emporor Lotor," Shiro began hesitantly, "Can I ask... What that gift is?"

Lotor sighed, "You'll like it." He looked at the brooding Shiro and rolled his eyes. "Its a gift not a bomb." 

"You're always the one saying a surprise is just a lack of information, my emporor." Shiro muttered, mostly to himself. 

"In any case we've arrived Commander Shirogane." Lotor gestured to a sliding door, and Shiro entered very aware of his own pounding heart beat. But there was no table, no medical staff, no horrifying instraments. Slowly Shiro felt the tension leave his body, deflating him. Thank the stars; he had been wrong.

"You seem more at ease Shirogane." Lotor wraped an arm around Shiros shoulder. "Did you think I would kill you?"

"Not kill me, my emporor..." Shiro tried not to look the ruler in the eyes. Lotor had a way of seeing the things people meant to keep hidden.

"Then what Commander?" Shiro involuntarily glanced at his arm. "Oh.. More Galra tech?"

"I thought... Maybe." Shiro stammered.

"Well," Lotors eyes were shining. "Not for today at least." His tone sent shivers up Shiro's back.

Shiro looked again at the room. It was plain with a monitor screan on one wall and a desk facing tge monitor. At the far end of the room, a shimery gray curtan rippled.

Lotor nodded to Hexaba, who brushed the curtain aside and disappeared behind it. The curtan rippled again indicating some comotion behind it.

"In all seriousness Shirogane," Shiro turned to look at Lotors boots. "I am grateful. For your sacrafices, for your loyalty..." Lotor trailed off. "This gift is honestly a true reward, from my heart you might say." Lotor laughed at the ridiculousness of the words he had uttered. The ruler swore he had no heart.

"I..." Shiro started, but all at once the entire room froze.

Hexaba returned, pushing the curtain out in frount of her in a florish. She struggled and tugged something or, rather, someone into the room. A being dressed in prison garb. A human. A boy. With unrully hunny colored hair and matching eyes. No... It couldn't be.

"Matt?" Shiro heard someone say, as time slowly started ticking again.

"Sh-shiro!" Mattew Holt exclaimed. Oh, maybe it had been him who spoke. 

Matt tugged his arms out of Hexabas grip, and she let him go. With his hands cuffed behind his back Matt couldnt help but stumble as he ran the five steps to Shiro. His foot slipped on the metal alloy flooring, and he fell into Shiros chest where the commander caught him.

"Mathew." Shiro said dumbly. Mathew, it was Mathew. Mathew from home. Whose mom had patted him on the shoulder. Said "keep my boys safe." He'd tried... Oh stars! He'd tried! He'd jumped in frount of Matt in the ring, destroyed his body and soul just to get a chance to see him again.  Stars, Matt! Whos sister had seen them off and kissed his cheek. Whos father was good knows where. Who helped him with advanced 3D calc. Mathew... Matt! Matt! Matt!

"Matt." Shiro repeated.

"Shiro... Ha ha, I guess you've saved me again." He smiled wide but then faultered. "Unless... This isn't a rescue."

Shiro tightened his hold on the thin boy. "It is! It is, Matt. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. I swear."

Matt nuzzles Shiros chest unable to free his hand. Tears started to run onto shiros uniform. "Shiro, shiro." Matt tried to talk through his tears. "Shiro."

"So." Lotor taunted making both humans suddenly aware of him again. "Do you like your gift?"

Shiro pushed Matt behind him. "A person isn't a gift... But yes. Thank you my emporor." Shiro bowed deeply and Matt slowly followed suit. 

Lotor waved at them to stop."Hexaba give him the keys." She complied and handed a key card to Shiro. "This will release his restrants, unless you desire them to be kept on." Shiro glared at him. "By all rights he is yours Shiro. Your property."

"Matt is his own." Shiro stated in a deadly tone as he pressed the key card to Matts cuffs, releasing them.

"Maybe in your mind, but not legally." Lotor sniffed and rolled his eyes. "In any case, these are your chambers on the ship. Through the curtain lies your bed chamber and passed that are more rooms that are your own. Of course the whole ship is technically yours."

"Do I have orders, sir?" Shiro waited with apprehension.

"Yes, travel to your new system, commander Shirogane. Finish off the last of the wars there and rule until you die."

"As you wish my emporor." Shiro bowed low again, as Lotor left with several of his servents trailing behind.

The room was heavy with scilence. Neither Matt nor Shiro quite rembered how to speak to each other.

"Shiro," Matt paused uncertain of how to continue. "Shiro, are you a Galra commander?" The skiny boy tried to keep his tone light, but it was difficult.

Shiro turned and held Matt's shoulders forcing Matt to make eye contact. Matt could see something new and strange deep in Shiro's eyes; a cruel emotion or desperate need for... Something. "Matt, before you judge me, just let me explain it to you in my own words."

Mathew nodded and allowed Shiro to tug him into the next room and the onto the bed where they sat side by side. Matt had spent the better part of a day in this room, apparently awaiting Shiro, though he didn't know that durring. At least Hexaba had been there.

"I," Shiro started then stopped. He searched air for the words. "I'll sart from where we left off, ok?"

"The arena..." Matt hated that memory.

"I pushed you out of the way on instinct, then I just ran on auto it felt like." The room seemed to darken. "I fought endlessly against creatures I couldn't even comprehend. Then they'd patch me up and send me back out again." 

Matt gave him a gentle hug knowing it wasn't enough and never would be. "I thought about you a lot Mathew. I didn't mind so much because I hoped I had made you safer."

Matt held him tighter "You did Shiro, you kept me safer." He gasped trying to hold back more tears. "I thought about you too."

"So, after." Shiro paused and thought. "After a long time, I met Prince Lotor. He told me he could end my suffering in the arena, but I told him he could shove his mercy. I wouldn't work for a Galra. But then he told me I could save Earth." Shiro looked at Matt desperately. "How could I say no?"

"No one decent person could Shiro." Matt sighed sadly.

"So he trained me to be his general, and I killed Zarkon." Shiro said with a dark tone.

"Zarkon! You!" Matt tried, the words failing him.

"Yes Mathew, Zarkon." Shiro finally huged Matt back. "I couldn't have done it without you in my mind. You and Adam, Keith, everyone..."

"I didn't think I meant quite that much to you." Matt murmured trailing off. It suddenly struck the boy how strange this all was. Shiro had never once hugged Matt on Earth, besides that one time Matt actually managed to get Shiro drunk. They were friends certainly, but Shiro didn't normally show his affection physically. Come to think of it, neither did he. When they first met in the insanity of the moment, sure they would hug. But why now. And why did he feel so hot? Hot... He was burning! But it had come on so gradually he hadn't noticed. "Shiro, I'm burning." He murmured whoosy.

"You are!" The buff man exclaimed, touching Matt's forhead. "What did they feed you?"

"Purple... Stuff." Matt made a vague hand motion.

"Oh. Oh. Oh shit." Shiro held Matt's face and met his eyes. "They gave you an aphrodisiac."

Matt felt even hotter, if that were possible. "N-no."

Shiro sighed a bit. "Yes they did. I guess Lotor thought it would add to the gift."

"Shirooooo." Matt whined. "Get it out of me?"

"Out of you? There's no way. You'll just have to wait." Shiro paused and looked at Matt. "Or..."

Matt tried to pull away a bit, but Shiro had him held fast. There was that same, cruel glint in the commander's eyes, and suddenly Matt knew there was no escape. He let out a pethetic whimper. 

Shiro was hansom. To hansom, Matt had always thought, for a nerd like Mathew Holt. Though Mathew knew he was bi and very into Shiro, he'd told himself that it could never be. Still, at night in some of his deeper fantasies, he thought of kind, strong, smart, amazing Shiro maybe holding him close or kissing him. Maybe it leading to more over months of time together in space or in his father's lab. He'd never fantasized anything like this though.

"Matt I've really missed you." Shiro held Matt's thigh tight, and Matt couldn't decide if it hurt or not. "I've missed humanity, too, in general, I guess. But I really missed you." The boys faces were only an inch apart. "I always thought you were cute."

"A-always?" Matt wondered aloud. The weaker boy tried his best to think through the fog of drugs that coxed him to let go and fall into a muted, cotten candy stuper.

"Always." Shiro groweled sucking Matts ear lobe in his mouth. The bigger man slowly moved over Matt to the point where they were both nearly horizontal on the bed.

Matt jerked, tried to roll away or towards Shiro, and felt a few tears slip out of his eyes. What was happening? Did he want this? He couldn't think. Why was someone sucking on his ear so fucking hot?

Shiro suddenly froze up. "You're crying Matt." His muscles physically shook with the effort of holding himself back. "I'll stop Matt. I'll stop if you really don't want to."

Matt was crying full force but he didn't know why. Because Shiro had stopped? Because he didn't want to? Because of the drugs? He sobbed, "I... I don't know. Shiro please..."

"Please what?" Shiro shifted so they were on their sides facing each other. "Are you scared? I wouldnt hurt you." Shiro kissed the boys tears away.

"I." Matt sniffed a bit more. Scared, that must be it. Shiro was so smart. But Matt was burning, and Shiro said he didn't have to be scared. "Do." English? What's that? Come on say something. Do something! "Do something." Matt panted.

Shiro's cruel smirk emerged. "Yeah babe, I'll do something." He rubbed Matt's side with his Galra tech hand and kissed the boy deeply.

Matt responded instantly wraping his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling himself closer. Shiro nipped Matt's lip making him gasp, at which point shiro soved his tongue in the other's mouth. Matt moaned as Shiro explored, his hand drifting down to Matts ass.

"Mmm Matt." Shiro whispered, nipping his ear. "You're so thin but you still have a nice ass." Shiro punctuated his point by groping Matts butt roughly.

Matt would have been beyond embarrassed to hear something like that normally, but he found himself a few feet under a pond full of honey. He giggled a little at Shiro's joke. It felt so good to be desired and touched. The only touches he'd felt for so long had been harsh ones. Matt pushed into Shiros hand.

"Fuck." Murmured Shiro. Since when was Matt a sexy pixi? "Gonna fucking breed you Holt." Shiro ripped a seam up the back of Matts prisoner jump suit and violently tuged it off. He greedily took in Matt's naked form, mapping every edge and angle of the thin boy's body. He slowly ran his finger across a scar on Matt's chest as he lay their limp for the most part.

Matt didn't mind at all being naked. It was nice to feel Shiros wanton gaze on his too hot body. He gently reached up through the haze of his mind to hug Shiro's head.

"Hmmm." Shiro panted, pressing against Matts bare leg. "You feel this Matt? You want it?" He stared rocking a bit. The friction was so good.

"Shiro." Matt murmured, tugging the commander's short hair a bit.

"Fuck." Shouted Shiro. He was close already, but like fuck he was going to cum rutting on Matt's leg like a dog. He pulled away to strip, and Matt moaned pathetically at his loss reaching out for the man. 

"Shhh. Shhh." Shiro cooed at his young lover. "I'm just right here, babe." He held Matt's hand as much as he could while getting his cloths off in a rush. "You're so needy. If you were a Galran, I bet you'd be a little omega. Huh?"

"Omega?" Matt mumbled, his scientific curiosity breaking through even his blissed out high. The boy still kept a firm grip in Shiros hand though.

"Mhm." Shiro cooed and Pulled Matt onto his lap and against his now free dick. "Little galra omega sluts get all wet and take cock." Shiro sucked a deep red mark into Matts collar as the boy muled. "Then they have their alpha's pups. Gonna let me breed you Matt?" Shiro thrusts his hips against Matts, brushing their hard dicks together and smearing pre around.

"Yes! Yes!" Matt was so so hot, covered in sweat, pressed up against Shiro's own hot sweaty body. The air between them was wet with arousal. "Please, Shiro, I need, please!" The poor boy panted frantically bouncing himself on Shiros lap.

The look in Shiro's eyes said he might fuck the boy raw right there. But then the commander soffened a bit and rubbed up Matt's back. "Shhh we gotta make sure we dont hurt you Matt."

"Hurt... Huh..." Shiro was moving away from him, and he felt so horrible. Nothing Shiro could do would hurt him; Shiro was too good. A whine left Matts mouth.

There was a dresser beside the the bed that Shiro rummaged through. He found razor heads, nail clippers and other nessesities, but also exactly what he was looking for: condoms and a bright green bottle of lube. Lotor knew him far too well.

"Here we go Matt." Shiro pulled the boy back into his arms and flashed the found tresures in fround of his face. "Look nice babe?"

Matt bit onto the edge of the condom wrapper and tugged it from Shiros hand. The foil square hung from the engineer's lips. "Mhmmm." He smirked batting his lashes at Shiro.

"Fuck." Shiro poored an excessive amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed them together heating it up. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Matt." 

Fingers slowly trailed down the cleft of Matt's ass and gently prodded his fluttering hole. After circling afew times, a single finger pushed into his tight heat. Shiro and Matt moaned in unison.

"Fuck." Shiro wiggled his finger a bit trying to strech Matt a bit. "It's so tight in here, hmm?" He cocked his finger searching until-

"Yes! Yes yes!" Matt writhed in Shiro's lap. "There! There! Shiro!" 

"Yeah? Right here, babe?" Shiro abused Matts prostate, hitting it with every small thrust of his finger. He grabbed Matt's hip with his free Galra tech hand, stopping the boy from wiggling away from the intense pleasure.

Constant pants and druel left Matts mouth as he fucked onto Shiro's finger. He felt a new finger prodding his hole and pushed on to it, though the strech was a bit painful. Shiro's fingers were thick. 

Shiro's hand trailed from Matt's hip to his hair and tugged his head hard to kiss the boy. If you could call it a kiss. Shiro's tongue violently shoved its way into Matts mouth and nearly down his throat. Their teeth smacked into each other, and Matt thought one of his might have chiped. So worth it. Having more of Shiro inside him was so good.

Shiro really wanted to get a third finger into Matt's tightness. Fuck that, he really  wanted his cock inside of Mathew Holt, but a finger would have to do for now. But Matt was so so tight he could barly get two fingers in. He gave Matt a nice, hard thrust and tried to scissor his tight little hole.

Matt moaned in pain.

"Matt, you gotta lossen up ok?" Shiro rubbed Matt's lower back and made his Galra tech arm warm up, trying to calm the boy a bit. Matt moaned and pushed into Shiro's arm and fingers.

"Yeah, good job babe." Shiro eased a third finger in his ass. "I want to be... In you." Shiro groweled. 

"Me to!" Screamed Matt in pain or pleasure or desperation. "Inside! Now!"

Shiro kept pumping his fingers. "Just be patient a little longer babe." Shiro hit his lovers prostate dead on to reward the boy. "I'll fuck you really good soon."

Throwing his head back, Matt screamed incoherent garbage. He scratched Shiro's chest hard wishing to the gods for this feeling to never end. His screams grew louder as, suddenly, Shiro pinched Matt's nipple hard enough to bruse. 

"I think you're ready." 

He pulled Matt further onto his lap. The boy was gasping and struggling. Shiro's dick sliped between Matts ass getting coated in lub and teasing Matt until he screamed again. Finally, Shiro lined his cock up to Matts entrence and pushed the tip inside.

It hurt! It hurt it hurt! But it felt so good! So right. Matt drewled as he tried to push down on the rest of Shiro, but his hips were held still by Shiro's huge hands.

"We're gonna go slow." Shiro groweled, letting Matt have another centimeter. "So you fucking feel every inch." 

Matt wriggled and writhed trying to feel more of Shiro.

Shiro nearly dropped him but managed to hold him up. "Fuck it's nice in here Matt. You ass is so hot and tight." In this position Shiro had to look up a bit to see Mathews beautiful, blissed-out face. "Will you play with your tits a bit for me babe?" Shiro cooed.

Matt let go of his death grip on Shiro's thicks shoulders to touch his chest. First he simply cupped around and under his pectoral muscles, which felt nice but not really hot. Then Shiro nudges his cock into Matt further and Matt pinched his nipples hard. It was way too fucking much and he was bucking his hips widly. He thought he might cum right there, but managed to hold it off.

Then Shiro droped him onto the last three inches of his dick and he saw white. He came, and it was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. He felt as if he was floating above everything in a euphoric heaven of pleasure.

"Fuck Matt!" Shiro grunted. "You look so hot when you cum."

Was that really an orgasm? Nothing had ever felt so good, so intense before. But as he came down a bit he noticed how sticky his chest was and deduced he must have jizzed all over Shiro's chest.

"You ok, babe?" Shiro bounced Matt just a bit and it buned his insides. "I gotta move."

"Yes!" Screamed Matt, still high in the cotten candy sky.

Shiro pistoned into him. He grabbed Matts hips hard enough to bruse almost instantly and bounced him up and down on his cock. Matt's ass slapped against Shiro's thighs, echoing around the room.

"Good fucking damn, you fucking slut." Shiro thrust particularly deep making Matt moan loudly. "So good for me."

Matt's world began to spin and somehow he ended up on his stomach. And empty! He whined pathetically thrusting his hips up, presenting for Shiro to see his pretty hole.

Shiro smirked down at the pliant boy he had coaxed into the perfect position before shoving his cock back inside. "Fuck it's deep this way."

Matt cried and cried hardly feeling alive at all. Shiro was in him and fucking him good and he could evn breath. It felt like he was drowning on oxygen. It felt like he was breaking apart with pleasure. "More! Please!"

"You got it." groaned Shiro, as he pulled Matt impossibly close. He could feel so deep in Matt now. It was just so warm and tight. Matt kept sucking him in and clenching down in the most delicous way. "Cumming Matt!" Shiro panted, "Gonna fill you!"

"Yessssssss." Mathew hissed, wiggling his hips and nearly ripping the sheets appart with how tight he cluched them.

Shiro stilled as the first wave of his orgasm overtook him, and his seed shot into Matt. Oopse they'd forgotten the condom after all. Not like it mattered. In fact he rather liked the feel of slowly fucking his cum deeper into the boy.

Matt wiggled more feeling a bit uncomfortable with Shiro's stuff up his ass but mostly euphoric on the edge of bliss. He rutted frantically against the sheets managing to cum one last time thoroughly ruining the bedding. 

"Mathew." The commander murmured near sleep. He rooled them both onto their sides and held Matt close. It was so warm so safe in Shiro arms.

Matt drifted off to sleep gradually, completly warn out from everything. Just before he passed out he thought he hearld Shiro murmur, "To bad you're not an omega" but maybe that was just his drugged up imagination.


End file.
